The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for configuring laser scanners, and in particular, to such systems and methods for facilitating the configuration process and defining a safety or monitoring region of the laser scanner.
Generally speaking, a conventional safety laser scanner includes a plurality of light beams generated by one or more light transmitters. In some scanners, the light beams may be stacked or arranged in such a way to direct light along a vertical or horizontal plane to create a light curtain. When a person or object interrupts the light beam or light curtain, such as by walking through or extending a limb into the path of light, the laser scanner detects the disruption. Upon detecting the disruption, the laser scanner may in turn sound an alarm or send a signal to a remote computer to alert someone of the disturbance.
Such laser scanners may be used in a variety of situations. For example, laser scanners may be used to protect valuable items, such as artwork, vaults, and safes, to protect against entry into private buildings or secure areas, or to control and monitor access to work spaces where dangerous machines may be in operation. In any of these or other similar situations, the scanners may be used to monitor the protected area and raise an alarm when someone enters.
Typically, to employ such laser scanners, a target monitoring zone of the laser scanner is first configured. Many conventional methods have been used to configure this monitoring zone, however, these methods are typically complex and require trained personnel and/or specialized equipment. For example, one method involves using a graphical user interface and a computer using specialized software to program the coordinates of the monitoring zone to configure the laser scanner. Other solutions involve directly inputting coordinate information into the laser scanner, however, such methods are useful only for defining very simply geometry (such as square or rectangular zones) and still require trained personnel to execute and equipment to accurate identify the coordinate information. Furthermore, for laser scanners that are fixed at locations that are difficult to reach (e.g., on high ceilings or walls), this method may be impractical.
Accordingly, the present inventor has determined that it would be desirable to have an improved and simplified method of configuring a monitoring zone for a laser scanner that does not require the use of complex software or skilled technicians. In addition, the present inventor has identified a need for such a configuring method that may be easily and quickly completed by an ordinary person without the need for specialized training. Additional aspects and advantages of such systems will be apparent from the following detailed description of example embodiments, which proceed with reference to the accompanying drawings.
Understanding that the drawings depict only certain embodiments and are not, therefore, to be considered limiting in nature, these embodiments will be described and explained with additional specificity and detail with reference to the drawings.